The primary goals of this planning grant for a breast cancer research program with in the Columbia Presbyterian Cancer Center arc: 1) To establish the infrastructure for an integrated laboratory and clinical research program for breast cancer prevention, diagnosis and treatment. 2) To determine the factors which have produced the exceptionally high risk of breast cancer in women in the New York City area including Long Island. A particular strength of the institution is its expertise in epidemiology, carcinogenesis and molecular epidemiology. 3) For minority women in Washington Heights and in Harlem, to develop a research base to identify and ameliorate perceived and actual impediments to obtaining optimal breast cancer care and to participation in clinical breast cancer trials. To determine biological differences in risk of breast cancer and response to treatment, if they exist, between women of European, African and Latino origin. 4) To facilitate interactions between the laboratory and the clinic with the goal of developing novel methods for prevention, diagnosis, and treatment for breast cancer. This application represents collaboration between investigators at Columbia Presbyterian Medical Center (CPMC), the Harlem Hospital Center (HHC) and the Long Island Jewish Medical Center (LIJMC). There are about 700 new breast cancer patients each year at CPMC, 44 at HHC and 285 at LIJMC. Thus there are sufficient numbers of patients for clinical research and clinical trials. Even more patients would be attracted to an organized research program of excellence for state-of-the- art prevention, diagnosis and treatment. The cancer patient population at CPMC comprises 10% Afro-American and 35% Hispanic. The population at HHC is overwhelmingly African-American, and that at LIJMC is predominantly Caucasian. The relative contributions of access to optional breast cancer care, acceptance of various therapies, and possible biologic differences in response to therapy, can thus be assessed in these groups of patients in clinical studies. Superb laboratory skills in cellular and molecular biology within the Cancer Center and the University. Many investigators have been working in research areas relevant to breast cancer. However, to date, Columbia investigators in breast cancer relevant fields have been largely working independently. The current RFA will allow Columbia to fund an infrastructure to coordinate and support their research efforts. In fact the process of developing this grant has already resulted in identification of investigators with similar interests within the field. And finally, the development of a Research Program in Breast Cancer will enhance the collaborations that are needed between basic scientists and clinical investigators.